Not My Daughter
by nikilovessvu
Summary: What happens when one of there own is accused of murder? How far will the team go to prove her innocence, and what lives will be torn apart? EO


Author's Note:

So i had this on my computer that I wrote awhile ago so I figured I would see how good it is, or if it just sucks? I don't own them, heh if I did then Elliot would be with Olivia right now:)

"Elliot, telephone. It's Kathleen."

Elliot came out of the bedroom with his shirt half open and grabbed her around the waist before putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Sweetheart…what… no calm down... when?"

Olivia whispered. "What's going on El?"

Elliot looked mad as hell. "Just stay right there honey. I'm on my way." He closed

the phone and buttoned his shirt up.

"Kathleen was at a party and the cops came and she needs me to bail her out. Kathy won't be able to pick her up until the morning."

Liv muttered under her breath, "bitch" and shook her head. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure. Let's hurry up though; I don't want her in there any longer than she has to be."

They arrived at the police station. Elliot went up to the desk of the 23rd precinct.

"I'm Elliot Stabler. My daughter Kathleen was brought in a few hours ago."

The man typed something in the computer and frowned.

"I'm sorry sir, but Miss Stabler won't be arraigned until tomorrow afternoon. I'm afraid we can't let her out tonight."

"What the hell did she do?" Elliot asked, his patience growing thin with the young cop standing behind the counter.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that sir."

Olivia came up behind Elliot and flashed her badge. "I'm Detective Benson with Manhattan SVU, what is Kathleen Stabler charged with?"

"Vehicular manslaughter. This really isn't a case for SVU."

"Was the victim a child?"

"A young man around the age of sixteen. He was taken to St. Mark's with critical injuries."

"She ran over someone with her car!" Elliot said in disbelief.

"I need to see her Officer Mackenzie."

"I'm not sure that I can allow that Detective."

Elliot threw his hands up in frustration. "My daughter has rights. She has the right to an attorney for one thing."

"Then I suggest that you call one for her sir. Detective Benson, I will let you talk to her for a few minutes, but I have to warn you, she is pretty out of it."

"Out of it? What the hell does that mean?"

"Kathleen's blood alcohol level was 0.23, and she tested positive for narcotics."

Elliot took a deep breath. He spoke slowly. "Let my partner in there to talk to my daughter or you will lose your badge."

Olivia stood at the gate as the guard brought Kathleen out. She looked like she had been crying for several hours.

"Olivia." The teen walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you."

Olivia grabbed both of her arms and looked her dead in the eyes. "What happened tonight Kathleen?"

"I..I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I was at this party; there was this guy, and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the ER with cops standing all around me handcuffed to a bed."

"Your dad is here but they wouldn't let him come back here."

"That's probably a good thing. The last thing I want is my dad yelling at me right now. My head is killing me." She had a bandage on her forehead.

"First thing we need to do is get you a lawyer."

"What? I thought you were here to get me out of jail, not get me a lawyer." She yelled.

"They aren't going to let you out tonight. The kid that you hit is in the hospital in not so good shape."

"What kid? What's going on here Olivia?" the teen sat down at the desk in confusion.

"You really don't remember anything?"

"I'm telling you, all I remember is being at a party and this guy Jimmy and then I woke up in the hospital like I told you already."

"Do you remember doing any drugs or drinking?"

"I downed a fifth of vodka and did a few jell-o shots, but that's about it." The teen admitted.

Olivia took a deep sigh and shook her head. "That's enough Kathleen."

"But, but I swear I don't remember doing any drugs." She stumbled for words. "I—I'm telling you the truth, you have to help me."

She began to cry. The guard took over and grabbed her by the arm. "That's it. Interview over. Time for this one to go back to her cell."

"Let go of her now. I'm calling her lawyer." Olivia pulled her cell out of her pocket and began to call the one person she knew had experience with these types of cases.

"Langan." He answered his cell sleepily.

"Trevor, this is Benson with Special Victims." He sat up in his bed and turned on the light.

"Olivia. Hi, what's up?"

"I need you to meet me down at the 23rd precinct. Elliot's daughter was arrested for vehicular manslaughter and it doesn't look good."

"I'll be there in a hour."

"Thank you." She hung up the cell and walked back out the door to where Elliot stood pacing.

"Elliot, sit down, you are going to wear a hole in the floor."

"How can I sit down when my daughter is in this much trouble?"

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I called a lawyer for Kathleen."

He turned around and looked at her. "You did what? Who did you call?"

Olivia whispered. "Trevor Langan."

Elliot laughed. "Langan? You have got to be kidding me. Tell me you are joking Liv."

"Elliot he is good with these types of cases and I think that he can handle it."

"Handle my daughter's case. I don't think so."

"Elliot just calm down. I've already called him and told him what was going on and he agreed to represent her. Just let him do his job."

"Since when did you become Trevor Langan's biggest fan?"

"I—Elliot get over it." She stated flat out.

About an hour later, Trevor walked into the precinct and over to them.

"Elliot, Olivia I got here as fast as I could."

"So did I." the voice belonged to Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak.

"Casey what are you doing here?"

"Jimmy Evans died, that makes this case no longer vehicular manslaughter but murder one."

Elliot looked like he was ready to throw up. "Casey you do know that my daughter is the one charged right?"

"I have a job to do; I'm assuming you are her attorney Langan."

"You assumed right Miss Novak. My client will be at court in the morning. Now if you will excuse me I need to go talk to her."

Olivia and Elliot sat there dumbstruck in disbelief, not sure what to do next.

"Miss Stabler, I'm Trevor Langan, I will be representing you in this case."

"Are you a friend of my dad's?"

"I've worked with your father yes."

"Great. You have to get me out of here. I can't spend the night in jail."

"I'm afraid that it's impossible to get you out of her tonight. The young man that you ran over died a few hours ago."

"Died? N-No way. Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick." She leaned over into a trashcan and threw up. Langan watched on with compassion.

"I'm not going to let you go to prison but you have to be straight with me, now what happened."

"I-I-I don't remember much. I already told Olivia what I know."

"So tell me."

"I was at a party, I got drunk, there was this guy Jimmy there, we talked a bit and hung out, and it all goes blank from there."

"Okay here's what we are going to do, I'm going to suggest that you get released on your own recognizance until the trial."

"Trial? I'm going on trial? I didn't do anything."

"Apparently you did and don't remember. I'm going to get a psychiatrist in here to evaluate you tomorrow, in the meantime try to get some sleep."

He stood up. "Mr. Langan. Can you tell my dad I'm sorry?" She told him in a tiny voice.

"You can tell him yourself when you get out tomorrow."

Casey couldn't believe that she was the one having to prosecute Elliot's daughter for murder. He was not only a colleague of hers, but also a personal friend who had been through so much already. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in"

"Casey, hi."

"Elliot, what brings you by this morning?"

"You have to drop the case against my daughter."

"I'm sorry Elliot but the case was brought before a grand jury an hour ago and they all agreed to indict Kathleen for murder."

"Casey this is my little girl. You can't do this to her."

"Your "little" girl murdered an innocent sixteen year old at a party last night." She stated flat out with emphasis.

"It was an accident."

"She doesn't remember anything, that doesn't make it an accident El."

"I can't believe you are doing this!"

"I'm not given a choice. Everyday we prosecute the ones who hurt children, no matter who they are. This case is no different."

"Whatever Casey. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends and that's what makes this so damn hard!"

Elliot got out of his seat and walked out slamming the door hard behind him.


End file.
